I Live in the Past
by kindred-swordswoman1
Summary: All Kensei ever wanted was to become the captain of the ninth, and after defeating Aizen, he was able to. But honestly, couldn't someone have told the buff captain that no matter what he does, she isn't leaving. KenseixOC Read It! REVIEW! :3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters. However, I do own Luka, Saya, Aika, Krios, and Zerro.

_Me: Yo, how ya doin? Mmk don't kill me if this story sucks at first, I promise it'll get better!_

_Ichigo: Yea, like you can type a story anyway._

_Me: SHADDUP! I needn't any advice from you, carrot top!_

_Renji: Wow, she looks mad, I think it's better if we just let her type._

_Ichigo: *Gulps* Yea I think you're right, Renji. On with the story!_

_Me: So you think you can run from this, ya rooky soul reaper?_

_Ichigo: What did you say, you yaoi fan girl?_

_Me: What's wrong with yaoi? The ones I read are about you so hush!_

_Ichigo: Screw you!_

_Renji: Enough, Kindred, on with the story. _

_Me: Meh, Fine. Alright! Here we go!

* * *

_

The rain pattered the wooden roof like a kid spitting watermelon seeds at the ground. The darkness of the clouds only added to the gloomy atmosphere, nearly engulfing Rukongai in a pit of nothingness. The life everyone spent in that place only dimmed down the ability to control the impulse to run away and come back with flamethrower and burn all the residences down to cure the spot of the plague-like mood it was planted in.

It'd been a while since the Rukon district had been raided by the blood-curtailing thunderstorms. They had encased the small town with fury for 3 days now. Flooded homes and streets were abandoned; women and children sitting on the rooftops waiting for brothers and husbands to rid the home of the water.

A young woman, appearing to be 15, walked the streets, feet dragging underneath the 3 inches of liquid. Her heart ached at the sight of crying children and mourning families after the loss of 2 or more members. Her head turned as her gaze shifted to the view of a young boy holding and even younger girl's hand. Most likely it wasn't his sister, at least not his real one. It wasn't uncommon for people to form a family that had members that weren't blood relatives. It happened all the time.

She walked towards the to and crouched down to their level.

"Is everything alright? Are you searching for something?" The woman noted the protective expression plastered on the older one's face as he nods in approval.

"I can't find my dad." The boy's vice was trembling, as if he was about to burst in to tears at any moment. He kept on a brave, whole-hearted face so to not frighten his little sister. She hid behind the boy as the woman smiled at them.

"How about I help you look, hmm?" The encouraging look calmed the boy down some and he shook his head again. "Alright! My name's Saya, what's yours?"

"Ranmaru, and this is my sister Nao." He pointed to his little sister and Saya kept the fact 'Nao' seemed really shy for future reference.

"Well, Ranmaru, Nao, let's go." Saya took a hold of Ranmaru's hand and guided him and Nao along the roads the wrapped around Rukongai.

'_I'm sure we'll find him!'_

Witnessing the overview of both the Seireitei and Rukongai, and young man, appearing to 16 that went by the name of Krios(KREE-oos) pitied the lives that had been lost in the recent weather changes. His short and spiky copper hair bent with the wind as he stood upon a pillar. The rain had stopped only moments ago, so wind seemed only natural to be the next thing to happen. His stare altered to the man on standing on the pillar next to him.

That man had his arms crossed and face scowled and he also observed the gut-wrenching picture. As the breeze began to blow rougher, the man's crimson locks swayed in either direction and abruptly settled on his shoulders and middle-back.

"It would seem Luka-sama was correct in her assumption about the upcoming war. She said that a climate change was one of the many signs of it." The man uttered.

"It does seem as if the peace that was once a daily occurrence is truly fleeting, Zerro. But still, if we have the Soul Reapers on our side, we might be able to pull through it." He returned the stare that Zerro had subjected him to.

"You are always so optimistic. It sickens me." He spoke the truth. Krios had always looked at the brighter side of things. Sometimes it was annoying, but, at times like that, optimism seemed to come as easily as jumping into a sea surrounded by sharks with bloody meat attached to you and not getting eaten. He was the one several people looked to if they had been down in the dumps about something. Krios never stopped searching until he found an upside about depressing situations.

Krios chuckled softly, "you'll have to forgive me, Zerro. It's a permanent habit of mine." Zerro grunted as those words reached him. Both men turned back to scene before them and only wished that this would be over soon.

The splashing of puddles broke the silence of empty walkways as Nao and Ranmaru ran through them. Saya, not far behind, watched as the two seemed to forget they were searching for someone. She smiled sincerely as Nao fell and Ranmaru picked her up and dried the water off her face with a dirty rag he had stored away.

Saya had always found it amusing to see how families in the Soul Society reacted to one another. She found it fascinating that even thought they aren't truly related, they loved one another unconditionally. She closed her eyes and walked next to the two of them.

"I don't know if we'll find him, you guys. But we have to stay focused on the task at hand or we won't at all, okay?" She said in the sweetest of tones. The two children nodded and ran a little in front of Saya and skipped over the patches of water.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind Saya mumbled.

Saya nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard it. Turning around, she saw a woman, about 19 or so, with an annoyed look on her face. Her deep blue hair was soaked from the rainfall and it brought out the sparkle in her ocean blue eyes.

"Aika!" Saya whirled around and embraced her longtime friend with happiness. "Where did you come from? I didn't even sense your presence." She asked, letting her friend go.

"I was walking around here to see if anyone needed help and I guess I found you in the process." Aika explained. A smile arose upon Saya's face. "What?" Aika only worried when she saw it, knowing that Saya was planning something.

"Will you help me? These two kids I'm with are looking for their dad and I promised I'd help. I think it'll go faster if you help us, Aika." Saya was brimming with happiness, anticipating a favorable decision. Aika was unable to refuse her because she had a throbbing headache and rather not here her beg for it.

"Fine, I guess I have no choice." Aika sighed and followed close behind Saya and the kids. _'This is so ridiculous.'_

The sun that had been able to shine through the pale clouds had begun to set and Saya, Aika, Ranmaru and Nao still hadn't found the kids' father, whom they are searching for.

"Do you honestly think we'll find him? I mean it's sunset and we still haven't had any luck." Aika only stated the truth. She didn't believe they would find the man they were looking for.

"I'm not entirely sure, but why not give it a shot? It could always turn out to be a miracle if we do find him." Saya, like Krios, was an optimist. She hoped that they would find him soon because she knew she and Aika would have to return soon. She recalled that Luka had wanted all of them inside the Seireitei after dark because she didn't want any of them harmed by the monsters that seemed fictional but were anything but part of a fairytale.

As those thoughts scrambled in her head, they all heard a yell.

"-maru! Ranmaru! Nao! Where are you?" An older gentleman had ran towards the small crowd of people and kneeled down to the kids' level when they nearly tackled him. The man caught his breath as tears streamed down his face. He snuggled his son and daughter with warmth.

A soft smile painted across Aika's and Saya's enticing features as they witnessed the moving moment. Saya's indigo eyes began to fill with tears. Aika saw her wipe them away a scoffed at her.

"Come on now, it's not that touching. Get a move on." Aika pulled Saya along with her as they walked away, but not before hearing a sobbed filled thank from the boy and his father. The smile on Aika's face was rare but it did happen.

They headed to their temporary home before the stars in the sky became noticeable. They had met up with Zerro and Krios before entering and the four of them had a conversation as they made they way to the Head Captain's meeting room.

The double-wide, double-long doors opened with a loud and long creak, showing the captains of the 13th and 8th division along with the head captain and their leader, Luka. Heading for the gathering of the people in the room, they all stopped a few inches away from Luka and Shunsui Kyrouraku.

The drunken captains sake stench could be smelt throughout the room, but up close, it reeked to the heavens above. Luka, on the other hand, smelt of orchids and cherry blossoms. It cancelled out the rotten smell of the pink haori wearing bastard.

"We finished the rounds, Luka-sama. We'll be heading off to bed soon." Krios exclaimed. "Nothing seems to have changed yet, but there is a faint feeling in the air that the battle isn't far off, My Lord." Krios, for a moment, straightened his face to a serious and hard expression.

The air became tense as the unmistakable swords-for-eyes godly figure turned to her comrades and subordinates. The serious facial features spread through the room as her pure white irises gazed at the four element wielders.

"Alright, then you can rest. If it was far tonight, it'll be close tomorrow. I expect you to be prepared for it." Her words burned a hole through their minds as they bowed lightly and exited the stuffy room. The doors shut loudly and Luka turned her stare back to the oldest captain in the Gotei 13.

"You sound disappointed in them, did they do something wrong?" Ukitake muttered.

Luka's mood was astronomically far from disappointed. She was worried that her allies, her comrades, her…friends were too weak for the war that was upon them. She only looked that way to mask her true feelings. She was never one to show her weakest emotions.

She closed her intoxicating eyes and shook her head to dispel her worries and looked to one of her former sensei.

"I'm not disappointed at any of them. Your aged eyes are playing tricks on you, Sensei." She placed a hand on the white haired captain's shoulder and began to walk out of the crowed assembly hall as she waved goodbye with the back of her hand. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'll tell how to use your skills in battle against our enemies. But don't expect any special treatment because I'm friends with you." She smiled back at the three men before leaving the room completely.

The doors shut behind the young woman as her smile faded.

* * *

"_I can't go easy on any of them, not if they want to be strong. I cannot afford to lose them, any of them."_

_Me: Soooo? Whaddya think? _

_Ichigo: It was better then I thought it'd be._

_Me: What's that supposed to mean?_

_Ichigo: I'm sorry! I just didn't expect it to be so good!_

_Renji: Me neither it took you a while to do it, right?_

_Me: Yeah I was at meh grandma's house for a week with meh sis so typing wasn't an option._

_Renji/Ichigo: Ahhhh._

_Me: Alright, On with the preview of the next chapter!

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Meet My Allies**

**Luka was dreading the day she'd be having today. Today was the day she would meet the captains of her allies for battle. She never wanted to have the Gotei 13 assist her in the war, nor the former members of the 13 Court Guard Squads. **

**She wasn't a people person, in fact, she'd rather be in her bedroom with a pillow over her face screaming at the top her well built lungs and breaking the plexy glass her pictures were in than to meet anyone at all.**

**Her friends followed close behind her as they travel to the Captain's Meeting Room. The doors resembled that of the head captains' quarters, Luka noted. She pushed the large objects separating her and her new found comrades and glided across the wooden floor.**

**She scoffed at the line of captains, lieutenants, former captains and lieutenants and the Substitute Soul Reaper that was so infamous for being the only one that had adopted such immense power. She saw his carrot colored hair and remembered hearing that his unusual hair only widened the reality of how much he sticks out from a crowd.**

**She saw a patch or two of white hair and turned in that direction. The world had granted the girl the thought of time as eternity when she lay her eyes on the handsome man. **

**The muscles that shimmered through his tank top complimented his well-constructed body; His hair bringing out the dim glow in his eyes. He must've been someone she knew in a past life because the person seemed so familiar. She could only gasp in the presence of this sweltering man as the life had struck her again thrusting her back into reality.**

'_**Maybe this won't be so bad.'

* * *

**_

_Me: Mmk, just a heads up: I'll only update my story after a new episode of bleach is posted on meh website or if the new manga chapter updates. And I kindly ask for at least 5 reviews to start another chapter! Please a thank you! :3  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Meet My Allies

Luka was dreading the day she'd be having today. Today was the day she would meet the captains of her allies for battle. She never wanted to have the Gotei 13 assist her in the war, nor the former members of the 13 Court Guard Squads.

She wasn't a people person, in fact, she'd rather be in her bedroom with a pillow over her face screaming at the top her well built lungs and breaking the plexy glass her pictures were in than to meet anyone at all.

Her friends followed close behind her as they travel to the Captain's Meeting Room. The doors resembled that of the head captains' quarters, Luka noted. She pushed the large objects separating her and her new found comrades and glided across the wooden floor.

She scoffed at the line of captains, lieutenants, former captains and lieutenants and the Substitute Soul Reaper that was so infamous for being the only one that had adopted such immense power. She saw his carrot colored hair and remembered hearing that his unusual hair only widened the reality of how much he sticks out from a crowd.

She saw a patch or two of white hair and turned in that direction. The world had granted the girl the thought of time as eternity when she lay her eyes on the handsome man.

The muscles that shimmered through his tank top complimented his well-constructed body; His hair bringing out the dim glow in his eyes. He must've been someone she knew in a past life because the person seemed so familiar. She could only gasp in the presence of this sweltering man as the life had struck her again thrusting her back into reality.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad.'_

-†-

They all made their way to the front of the room, ahead all of the people who crowded it. Luka kept glancing at the ripped man she had seen when she walked through the doors. A slight blush painted her face pink when he looked in her direction and smiled. When she shifted her focus on the head captain so he wouldn't notice it, the blush faded.

Yamamoto obtained everyone's attention when he stomped his wooden cane on the ground. Everyone turned to him listened.

"As this battle approaches from afar, we can only give our new allies gratitude for choosing to assist us. These people have promised to stand next to us in this war and contribute in their own in helping with whatever may pass during this time."

'_We haven't even done anything yet and they're already treating us like royalty.'_ Krios looked to the side with a smirk, holding back a laugh.

"Their names are Saia, Aika, Zerro, Krios and their leader Luka. They will stay here in the Seireitei until this battle is over. Treat them like our compeers(1) and give them respect. Dismissed."

Everyone made their way out of the Head captain's barracks and back to their own. Luka searched the huddle of people for the captain she had been admiring and found him looking at her. he smiled again before leaving. She blushed again and looked away. Captain Kuchiki, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Unohana stayed behind and greeted the 5 of them. Of course, Captain Kuchiki was expressionless as always, Shunsui tried to grope Luka, Ukitake was sweet, and Unohana had a subtle evil tone in her words.

"Well, we have to get back to our rounds so we'll head off." Aika's sense of responsibility was kicking in.

"Wait," Luka was curious. "I didn't say you had to do that today, I told you to rest a little. You'll get sick if you work too hard."

"It's fine. Besides, you of all people should know that we can't rest until we're satisfied with the work we do." Saya smiled as they left to do their duty.

Luka looked at the direction they left in with a puzzled visage(2). A chuckle from Shunsui caught her immediate attention.

"Seems they learned form the best." He smiled and Luka gave one back.

"I'm not that much of a work-a-holic, am I?" Luka really didn't think she had a problem.

"A little bit, yeah." Ukitake said.

"I thought you were nice!" Luka started play hitting him. "Whatever, I have to go, I have work to attend to." She put her hands in her pockets and left.

They all looked at one another.

"She hasn't changed a bit has she?" Unohana lightly laughed. They all shook their heads.

"Same as always." Shunsui sated the obvious.

"She isn't capable of change." Byakuya was prone to saying something negative about her.

"I heard that!" Luka yelled back to Byakuya. They laughed.

Luka was walking down the hallway and stopped when she bumped against something. She backed up a bit and looked ahead to find that it was someone very unexpected.

* * *

**Me: Poor cliffhanger. Plz don't kill me. but anyway I need a vote for something.**

**Ichigo: Shoot.**

**Renji: What's up?**

**Me: I wanna know if my readers wanna know about Luka's past in the next chapter or in one of the later chapters.**

**Ichigo/Renji: I vote for the next chapter.**

**Me: And I apologize dearly for not updated this for so long, I had school! Anyway I can't give a preview because I want you to vote! Until I have at least 3 votes I can't upload another i know it's kinda short i didn't have a lot of time of type more sorry. Just Bear with me while I get things in check. BTW I'll be checking on this story for reviews every couple of days to see the votes. I'll write the next chapter when the voting is over.  
**

**Compeer: Another word for comrade, ally. **

**Visage: another word for expression**


End file.
